


Take me, take me, home

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blanket Permission, Grinding, M/M, Sappy, getting good wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, I originally saves this on my computer as "Sweet Rookies (the one where Tazer bangs Kaner against a wall)" and I still stand by that title, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me, take me, home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Getting Good Wood](http://getting-good-wood.tumblr.com/), for the prompt [rookies](http://getting-good-wood.tumblr.com/post/92868209797/prompt-5-rookies-if-you-have-your-fill).
> 
> Title from Daughter's "Home".

Pat’s giggling while Jonny swears at the door. Well, not giggling, because he’s a very manly man who does manly shit, but his laugh may be a bit higher than usual. He’s half plastered over Jonny’s back and he’s pretty sure everyone who sees them will be able to tell what’s gonna happen in a few minutes but he really doesn’t care.

When Jonny finally opens the door they both tumble inside and between one breath and the next Pat finds himself pinned against the wall.

“Hi” he breathes, smiling.

“Hey” answers Jonny, grinning back before diving in for a kiss.

Pat sighs happily. God, it’s been hours since their last kiss, he missed it so much! He wraps his arms around Jonny’s neck pulling him down a little bit, just enough that Pat doesn’t have to bend his neck at awkward angles, and lets himself relax.

The game tonight had been great but when the guys tried to get him to come with them he couldn’t do it. He’d been counting the minutes to this moment and he’d ben damned if he was gonna prolong the wait for Jonny’s lips.

They’re really getting into it, Jonny’s hands running all over Pat’s body and Patrick is so glad for the wall behind his back because he’s kind of afraid his knees are gonna give out any second now. To prevent that he wraps one of his legs around Jonny’s middle, moaning when the move brings their dicks in contact. Everything feels suddenly more urgent and he feels his mouth go dry.

“Jesus, that’s good. Fuck” whispers Jonny, biting Pat’s lips just a little, just the way Pat likes. “Fuck” he repeats and “Is this okay?” before he puts one of his hands behind Pat’s leg and fucking lifts him off the floor, god, why is that so hot.

“Jonny” he whines, too turned on to form actual words, just pulls Jonny back to his lips, back where he belongs.

He starts grinding down, trying to hump Jonny because he needs to come right the fuck now or he’s gonna die. Jonny’s hands pin his hips to the wall and he bites his chin in retaliation before moaning deep when Jonny starts thrusting for both of them.

“You’re a genius” he wheezes, before diving back for another kiss or twenty.

Jonny chuckles and his stupid peach fuzz is going to give Pat a hell of a beard burn but he really doesn’t care. When breathing becomes too hard he starts mouthing at Jonny’s jaw, licking and sucking, trying not to leave any marks even though he really wants to.

Jonny digs his nails into his hips, grinding harder and he starts sucking a hickey into Pat’s neck, in that perfect place that feels like it’s connected directly to his dick. Pat is left panting, pulling Jonny’s hair because he doesn’t have the coordination to pet them gently like he wants to.

Pat keens when Jonny licks at his earlobe. That’s an erogenous zone he didn’t even know he had until Jonny discovered it, even though he never told him because he knows Jonny would be a smug dick about it.

The friction is starting to hurt, not too bad but just this side of uncomfortable and maybe Pat is a freak but this? This is the way he likes it best, when he’s straddling the edge of discomfort and pain, when he’s so turned on everything feels like it’s gonna light him up inside.

He groans, loud and unabashed, when Jonny sinks his teeth in his earlobe. God, he’s so close, he just needs… Jonny knows exactly what he needs. He sucks on Pat’s earlobe, hard, before thrusting down hard and yeah, Pat’s coming.

He throws his head back, panting and moaning, loving it when Jonny doesn’t stop, just keeps moving, chasing at his orgasm. His hair is all sweaty and his face is so red. It should be gross but instead it makes Pat feel powerful, the way he can wreck Jonny, the same way Jonny wrecks him. It’s a heady feeling.

“Come on Jonny, I wanna- I want to feel you, I want you to come all over me, fucking make me yours, come on, _please_ ”

It’s the ‘please’ that does it, it’s always the please. Pat jokes that it’s because Jonny is a good Canadian boy who really likes his manner, but he thinks there’s something else there. He doesn’t know what, exactly, but he knows it makes Jonny come hard and, and maybe Pat likes it too, just a little. Begging for Jonny? Yeah, that’s something he can get behind.

Jonny is breathing hard, like he’s run a marathon and he’s hiding his face in the crook of Pat’s neck. Pat doesn’t even realize he’s started shushing him until Jonny tells him to fuck off.

“Um, sorry” he says, although he’s not. He’s not sorry because he’s too busy feeling good, endorphins running in his body like electricity, he feels fucking amazing. Except for the part where they’re both sticky and gross, yeah, he could do without that.

He’s actually starting to feel tired so he mumbles “Bed?” in the hope that Jonny will let him down and maybe they can go to sleep. They can clean up in the morning, right?

Jonny doesn’t put him down. He nods, which makes Pat think he will put him down, but instead he just grabs his hips tighter and pivots them both to the nearest bed. Pat is left blinking at the ceiling, because he really doesn’t want to find that hot, but he’s starting to make peace with that part of himself that craves Jonny’s caveman attitude.

“Clean me up?” he tries half-heartedly, because he’s too tired to grab a washcloth but maybe Jonny is not.

“Sleep” Jonny mumbles, face pushed into the pillow and what, he’s not even gonna get under the covers? Pat snorts softly before pulling the blanket free and draping it lightly over their bodies. He shifts a little so he can tuck his body under Jonny’s and closes his eyes. They can clean up tomorrow, he thinks as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
